Yume no Sono Saki He
Yume no Sono Saki He (夢のその先へ; What Lies After a Dream) is one of the songs that Lucia, Hanon and Rina sing in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Lyrics |-|Japanese= もしも　願いが　叶ったら その先に　何が待ってるの？ 今は　大きなこのユメが 叶うまで　夢中だけど 戦うたび　愛の意味を　問いかける 千の星が瞬いた… きっと I'm just Girl! ユメだけでは　生きられない 愛される予\感をください 今　ありのままの私と “夢のその先へ”… 青い波間に　揺れている 真実が　見えなくなるなら 今は　答えを出さないで 未来へと　急がないで 疲れ果てた　夜に想う　キミがいる 千の絆より深く… だって I'm just Girl! キミの愛に　包まれたら　世界中　愛せる そんな強さを　女の子は　心に 宿して生まれる　遥かな海から きっと優しく… ユメの跡に　積もるような 愛だけを見つめて そっと素直に　伝えられたコトバは ヒカリを放つよ きっと I'm just Girl! ユメだけでは　生きられない 愛される予\感をください 今　ありのままの私と “夢のその先へ”… “夢のその先へ”… |-|Romaji= Moshimo negai ga kanattara Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no? Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga Kanau made muchuu dakedo Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru Sen no hoshi ga matataita... Kitto I'm just Girl! Yume dake de wa ikirarenai Aisareru yokan o kudasai Ima ari no mama no watashi to "Yume no sono saki e"... Aoi namima ni yurete iru Shinjitsu ga mienaku naru nara Ima wa kotae o dasanai de Mirai e to isoganai de Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kimi ga iru Sen no kizuna yori fukaku... Datte I'm just Girl! Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru Sonna tsuyosa o onnanoko wa kokoro ni Yadoshite umareru haruka na umi kara Kitto yasashiku... Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na Ai dake o mitsumete Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa Hikari o hanatsu yo Kitto I'm just Girl! Yume dake de wa ikirarenai Aisareru yokan o kudasai Ima ari no mama no watashi to "Yume no sono saki e"... "Yume no sono saki e"... |-|English= If you want your dreams to be granted what waits for you after them? Your dream is large right now, and until it"s granted you can be engrossed in it going on a journey of fights to find out the true meaning of love. One thousand stars twinkled and.. I"m definitely just a girl! I can"t just live for only my dream So please give me a premonition of your love. But until then, for now, I"ll wonder what lies after my dream... The blue waves sway back and forth. Since you"ve lost sight of reality, You shouldn"t give your answer right now, nor rush to the future. On the nights I"m tired, I think of you here with me And have our thousand-fold bonds grow deeper... Because I"m just a girl! I want to be engulfed in your love and spread it to the entire world. That strength is born within girls" hearts and goes beyond the seas. Please be gentle... Because after the dream, I want to gaze at all of that piled up love. Gently, and calmly, I"ll tell you how I feel, and release all of my light upon you. Because I"m definitely just a girl! I can"t just live for only my dream So please give me a premonition of your love. But until then, for now, I"ll wonder what lies after my dream... What lies after my dream... |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 如果夢 能飄在水晶色的天空 粉粉的花朵 代表甜美的笑容 大雨後 就能看見七彩的彩虹 心痛的魔咒 因為你消失無蹤 善惡的爭奪 真愛的意義 在微笑裡閃爍 一瞬間 一片刻 淚水都出走 我還在依賴 想當個小女孩 時間走的太快 我還並不想面對未來 相愛時的等待 結局不會更改 把手放開 想和你遨遊在大海 我可以 不顧一切的為你執著 搖擺的節奏 代表心為了你鼓動 現實中 太多的誘惑嘲笑著我 我並不想懂 因為你讓我感動 疲倦的時候 深情的雙眸 沉靜紛亂哀愁 一個笑 一個吻 煙火綻放著 我還在依賴 想當個小女孩 想被妳擁入懷 有滿滿的愛可以耍賴 相愛有多精采 讓我體驗真愛 當我醒來 會是最幸福的女孩 微笑跟心痛說拜拜 我還在依賴 想當個小女孩 時間走的太快 我還並不想面對未來 相愛時的等待 結局不會更改 把手放開 想和你遨遊在大海 我還在依賴 想當個小女孩 想被妳擁入懷 有滿滿的愛可以耍賴 相愛有多精采 讓我體驗真愛 當我醒來 會是最幸福的女孩 會是最幸福的女孩 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= If the dream, can float in the crystal clear sky, the pink flowers, represents a sweet smile. After the rain, we'll be able to see the seven-coloured rainbow, a heartaching curse, because you disappeared without a trace! The fight of good and evil, the meaning of love, flickers in the smile. Instantly, in a moment, all the tears are gone! I'm still relying on, wanting to be a little girl! Time passes too quickly, I just don't want to face the future. When waiting for love, the ending will not change! Open your hands, wanting to roam the sea with you! I can, not care about anything just for you, the swaying rhythm, represents my heart's agitation for you. In reality, too many temptations are mocking me, I just don't want to know, because you make me emotional! When I'm feeling tired, your affectionate eyes, the silence confuses my sadness. A smile, a kiss, fireworks are blooming! I'm still relying on, wanting to be a little girl! Wanting to be embraced by you, with lots of love I can whine. How wonderful is love, let me experience true love! When I wake up, I'll be the most happy girl! Smile and say bye bye to heartaches! I'm still relying on, wanting to be a little girl! Time passes too quickly, I just don't want to face the future. When waiting for love, the ending will not change! Open your hands, wanting to roam the sea with you! I'm still relying on, wanting to be a little girl! Wanting to be embraced by you, with lots of love I can whine. How wonderful is love, let me experience true love! When I wake up, I'll be the most happy girl! I'll be the most happy girl! Videos 3 Mermaid Version Lucia Version Hanon Version Rina Version Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina Tôin Category:Rina's Songs